


The case of Sam and Dean Winchester

by cacoethes_scribendi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Abused Sam Winchester, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, Elements of real life abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emtionally induced enuresis, Gen, Healing, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Minor Character Death, Non-Supernatural AU, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Social Isolation, aftermath of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was tied up and abused from early childhood.  His father believed that he was keeping his son away from the bad world and limited contact with both his mother and older brother.  Sam was deprived of normal stimulus and his circumstances led to severe sensory and social deprivation.  As a result he didn't have a chance to develop normally.  He wasn't taught to speak, was denied normal human interaction and spent his days (and sometimes nights) strapped to a potty-chair.  On nights when he wasn't forgotten he was tied into a sleeping bag which restrained him.  The cot had a cover made of metal screening cutting off the little sensory stimulation he had. </p><p>Dean was allowed more freedom and was able to go to school although he was often severely beaten and was malnourished.</p><p>This is the story of Sam and Dean and how they escaped their abusive lives and found happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true story of a severely abused child has played in my mind for months and months. I wanted to write about their abuse but to give them a happy ending. This is not in any way to lesson their hurt, nor to assume that I could ever understand it. It's because I deeply wish that I could re-write their life and make a happy ending. The child had a sibling and neither had the opportunity nor help given to live even a remotely normal life. Worse even, the younger child was further abused and progress they had made was stopped and took a severe set back.
> 
> Although John is one of the abusers in this story it is not meant to be a "John bashing" story. It's "simply" John because the two children were abused, one much more than the other and I'm part of the SPN fandom (and no other). I don't believe that John would have abused his children, he certainly loved them to his core. As a character in a work of (for me) cathartic fiction he will be part of the story.
> 
> I hope that this work will have enough Sam/Dean fiction in it for it to be called original. I don't want to relay the real story, but rather rewrite it with Sam and Dean. Some things that happen/have happened to them both will be from real life others I have made up. 
> 
> I wish that every abused child had a saviour and a happy ending.

Dean's father hardly left the house any more. He mostly sat in a chair with his shot gun on his lap. Dean had long since learnt be be quiet in the house but he ran up the stairs, completely un-mindful of the noise he was making. 

He had to act fast.

His father had left the house, his mother lay convulsing on the floor needing medication. The pharmacy was ten minutes away. Dean had ten minutes to save his brother and get them both to safety.

He opened the door to find Sam, as expected, tied to the chair. He used the knife he'd carried with him to quickly cut the binds. For the first time in years he spoke to his brother "Sammy, it's me Dean. We have to go, now." Whatever reaction he'd expected he didn't receive. Sam didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He picked his brother up into his arms and ran from the room. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He continued to run, down the street, over the crossing, down another street. Always taking turns that led him away from home.

He ran until his legs collapsed beneath him. His arms were burning from carrying the weight of his little brother, from running so long. Taking deep gulps of air he looked around. He didn't recognise the area. It certainly wasn't the area where he'd been allowed to go to school nor the area where he'd been shopping. 

However, houses were still around. Houses had people and people weren't safe.

He had to carry on. 

He needed to get his baby brother to safety.

He forced his tired muscles to move. 

He staggered blindly on.

On into the unknown.

On into the future.

On into, he hoped, a better life for them both.

The sun had set when Dean finally stopped.

He took his school bag off of his shoulders. He fed Sam a yogurt and gave him a drink of milk. Then he took the blanket from his bag and sat down, drawing his brother on to his lap before wrapping it around him. 

"We're safe Sammy" he murmured before he blacked out.

Sam turned in his brothers lax arms. He patted his face. He remembered a time, it seemed long ago when he'd seen him last. He'd been nice to him. Cared for him. He decided that he'd stay here. With his almost stranger brother.

He didn't want to go back to his room.

Sam curled up on his brothers lap feeling warm and safe for the first time that he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a bad dream remembering his father, but something is different. He can get away in this dream.
> 
> I'm using language to write this (or it couldn't be written) but at this point Sam has very limited vocabulary and can't talk. I hope that I can convey that. If I can't sorry ;).

The angry man pushed open the door stalking into the room. He took in the angry red face and the big stick in his hand. He immediately regretted making a noise, but he was so hungry.

He tried to move away, but tied as he was to the bed he couldn't. The man stalked up to him and he felt the stick slam down on his legs. He let out no sound, he knew that would make his punishment worse but he sucked in a deep breath. The man rarely talked to him, but today he was angry enough to. Sam couldn't understand all of the words since he was rarely talked to, especially by the man.

"You ungrateful brat! After everything I've done for you you lie here crying? You've everything you need. I take care of you." The man stopped talking and the stick rained down all over his body.

Suddenly he could move.

He moved his foot.

He moved a leg.

The stick stopped hitting that leg.

Maybe he could move another?

Again, he moved his foot, then his leg and the stick no longer beat on either.

He moved a hand then an arm, then the other.

And suddenly he was on his feet, shaking because he was never allowed to stand for much longer than a few seconds. He was on his feet and the scary man couldn't reach him with the stick. He seemed a long way away. 

He felt something different, something warm. He wasn't being hit. He tried to focus on the warm feeling. He didn't understand how he could feel warm, he was used to the cold, and the angry man was still there in the distance. However, the warmth got stronger. It was making him feel safe, but he couldn't ever remember feeling safe. He concentrated harder, no, no, he did feel safe sometimes. The voice behind the door, he'd felt safe then, if only for a few moments. That voice was never angry. He tried to remember the name connected to the voice, the voice was connected to someone he almost recalled. The last time he'd seen him, he'd been force fed. The one with the nice soft voice had cried. Then the one with the soft voice had been beaten with the big stick by the angry man. 

Why had he been hit?

Oh, yeah, because he'd said something when he (Sam) had vomited. The food was too fast and he couldn't swallow it quickly enough. When the angry man had forced the one with the nice voice's hand into the vomit and had forced the hand to his mouth the boy? Yeah, the boy, he (Sam) was a boy. The soft voice was one too, he was sure of it. When the vomit had been forced to his mouth the boy had jerked his hand away and had said something, he couldn't recall what, but the man had gotten his stick and had beaten the boy.

That was the last time he'd seen him until yesterday.

But he'd heard the voice.

That was the voice that he finally heard now.

The was aware of the voice and of warmth.

He realised that he was standing and was being held both within arms and a blanket. 

"Sammy, Sammy, c'mon, it's me Dean. You're ok. Sammy, Sammy please!" 

Sammy? Who was Sammy? He thought for a moment, oh, yeah, he'd heard the boy say that name often. Sam....could be Sammy? 

Dean, Dean, that was the name he'd heard before. Dean was the boy that had saved him?

So, Dean and Sam or maybe Sammy.

Whatever.

But he was warm and the angry man wasn't here.

He opened his eyes.

Teary green eyes bore into his.

"Sammy, it's me Dean. I'm your big brother. I'ma keep you safe. Dad isn't here to hurt you any more. It's just me and you". The boy, Dean? took a deep breath "Sammy, you had a nightmare, but you're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you. C'mon, lie down." He didn't understand most of the words, but the boy, Dean?; Yeah, must be Dean, was pulling him downwards.

He allowed himself to be held, to be drawn towards the ground. Then warm arms wrapped further around him, fixing the blanket;

Then he heard Dean, "You and me Sammy. You and me against the world. Always keep fighting. Just you and me. We will win." 

Sam didn't understand the words but he felt safe and warm. The angry man, wasn't here. He was safe. He relaxed more into the arms and fell asleep.

Dean stayed awake. His baby brother needed him, and no way in hell would he allow him to be hurt, not even though a nightmare. He'd wake him up as soon as he sensed that one was beginning.

He'd failed his baby brother for too long.

Enough was enough.

He'd keep them both safe. He'd kill anyone who wanted to hurt his baby brother. He just wished he hadn't realised sooner. Hadn't acted sooner. He was a failure, but that ended now. Now was the time to help his brother.

And help him he would.

Come hell or high water.

No matter the cost to himself.

His baby brother needed him and that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does some thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's thoughts are typically the kind of thoughts (at the beginning of the chapter) that a younger child would have. However, even though Dean has been to school, he still hasn't developed normally because of his home environment. Therefore, his thoughts are those of a younger child.
> 
> I picked Dean's age, so he still has time to heal (in the right environment) and so that Sam has the ability to develop language (something that may have been denied the child that inspired this story. The ability to learn language after the onset of puberty is still debated).

Dean woke up stiff and sore with his baby brother in his arms.

Where he should have been all along.

However, he needed a pee. He didn't want to bother Sam, who was still soundly asleep.

Dean decided to work out how he'd build a life for them both.

At twelve, Dean knew lots and lots of things. He knew that you needed a house. A job. Food and clothes. He just needed to work out how to get them. His dad had to be 30. He thought some more then decided that he might actually be 25 or 20. It was hard to know. However, dad was older than him. Maybe dad had been 20 when he married mum and got the house. That would mean that he had to wait a bit before he could get a house for him and Sam. 

Unless he lied about his age. 

No one would know. 

He just needed the money.

How did dad get money?

Dad was always in the house. Money was posted in the letter box wasn't it?

Crap. How could he get a house?

To get a house he needed to get married. Dad got a house when he'd married mum. Didn't he?

Dean thought of the girls at school. He really didn't want to marry any of them.

But, maybe he could marry Cassie? He could do that if that meant that he got a house. With the house he'd get money. With money he could keep Sam safe. Keep him fed. Keep him happy.

But dad didn't go to school. 

That's ok. Dean could stay at home. School was hard anyway. He'd have to check with Cassie that she would stay at home too. Mums and dads stayed at home.

By the time that Sam stirred, Dean had a plan. He just needed to find Cassie, get her to marry him (he wasn't sure how that worked, but whatever), then move into a house. Then he'd have money and he'd be able to keep Sam safe.

Dean grinned at his brother. "Hey, baby bro. Did you sleep ok?".

Sam looked blankly at Dean.

Dean noticed that he wasn't comfortable. He needed a pee badly. He quickly flicked the blanket off of himself and ran to the nearest tree. He had fun waving his pee pee all over the place, aiming at a leaf, a bug, a bit of dirt before he was finished re-leaving himself. When he sauntered back to Sam he felt good. Keeping pee inside hurt.

Sam looked at him with wonder. And a little confusion.

Then Sam stood on shaking legs.

Dean saw straight away that he'd forgotten about Sam's diaper. His sleep pants were soaked. 

His heart sank. He'd failed Sammy. How could he get married to Cassie, get a house and be a dad when he couldn't even remember that his brother used diapers?

"Sorry Sam" Dean quickly said as he drew down Sam's sleep pants. He removed the diaper quickly. It hurt that Sam didn't even look at him. Sam seemed busy looking around like he'd never seen trees before.

He let Sam look around for a bit before he caught his brother's eye. He suddenly knew that Sam was a little awed by his surroundings. He was also very hungry. Dean immediately grabbed his school bag. 

"Food Sam" he said with a grin.

Sam seemed to understand 'food" and perked up. Dean sat down and pulled his brother to sit beside him. He pulled out the last two yogurts, feeling bad that his school bag wasn't big enough to carry more than he'd brought and peeled the tops off. He handed the spoon to Sam. Sam took it from Dean, looking at it as if he'd never touched a spoon before. When Dean passed he yogurts to Sam, Sam took them. He glanced at Dean, and Dean didn't know why, but he understood that this was new for Sam. 

"Eat Sammy."

Sam's eyes fluttered before he hesitantly moved the spoon towards the yogurt. To Dean Sam seemed full of concentration.

Sam scooped a little of the yogurt onto the spoon and glanced at Dean.

"Go'on Sammy. Eat" Dean said with a large grin and a nod.

Sam brought the spoon to his lips.

Dean didn't know why he held his breath but he did.

Sam swallowed the yogurt and smiled at his brother. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding.

Sam liked the yogurt.

Dean was being the best he could for his brother.

But he needed to do more.

Sammy wouldn't last long on a couple of yogurts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends a while showing things to his brother but then leaves him to go steal some food.

After Sam had finished his yogurts Dean gave his brother the last of the milk.

Dean was hungry, but that was ok. Making sure Sam had eaten was more important.

He noticed the way Sam was looking around, staring at things. It seemed that he'd only look at things that were close by. 

Maybe Sam needed glasses? A few of the kids in school needed them. It was because they couldn't see very well. 

He'd get Sam some. Maybe he'd find some at the grocery store? He hoped so. 

He'd tey to find some when he went to the store later to get some food. First he was going to teach Sam some words. He was pretty sure that his brother didn't know the words for much.

Neither Sam nor Dean were bothered that Sam was half naked when Dean gently took his brother's hand. They moved closer to one of the trees and Dean pointed to it "that's a tree, Sammy. Look, this is the trunk" he said running his free hand over the bark.

Sam hesitated a moment before carefully lifting a hand to run over the bark imitating his brother. 

He quickly withdrew his hand to look at it before glancing at Dean. "When we get our house Sammy, it'll have a tree. I'll build a tree house for us. That'd be cool wouldn't it!" he said grinning.

Sam carefully noted the tone of Dean's voice. He didn't sound angry. With only a little hesitance he touched the tree again. He'd never felt anything like it.

He suddenly wanted to taste it and leant forward, tongue out ready to lick the bark.

Dean grabbed his brother's shoulder just as Sam was about to lick the tree "No Sammy! You can't eat trees" he admonished. Sam startled and took a hasty step back, almost falling over.

Dean was a crap brother, he'd scared Sam.

He quickly gave Sam a hug "Sorry" he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you." 

He could feel the tremble in his brother's body and quickly searched for a way to make it better.

He had to. 

He scanned the area, he then let go of Sam hand and bent to pick up a glade of grass.

"Look Sammy, this is grass" he said showing it to Sam. He then put it to his lips and blew.

Sam's eyes grew large as saucers and a small smile played on his lips when he heard the sound. He stared as Dean blew again and again, pleased that he'd managed to stop Sam from being afraid.

He took another blade of grass and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at it curiously before taking it. Dean took his brother's hands and showed him how to put the blade between his thumbs. "You need to put your thumb against your lips Sammy" he said showing Sam the motion against his own lips. Sam hesitated a second before copying the motion. 

"You need to blow."

He could tell that Sam didn't know what to do so he changed plan.

He went to stand closer and to the side of his brother before gently taking his hands between his own. Leaning forward a little he put the blade grass against his lips and blew. Dean could feel how pleased Sam was at the loud trill. He blew a few more times, hoping that his brother would feel how his lips pressed against his thumbs, how the air came out of slightly parted lips. 

He then put Sam's thumbs back against his own lips. 

"Go on Sammy. Blow. You can do it."

Sammy concentrated, he understood what his brother wanted him to do. A small sliver of fear ran down his spine, he'd learnt the hard way not to make any sounds. But this sound would be different. Dean was asking him to do it. 

He hesitated but then blew. 

No sound came. He was dissapointed.

"Hey, it's ok" Dean said concerned "It took me a while to learn how to do it" he tried to reassure his brother. 

"Try blowing again" Dean said encouragingly.

Although Sam tried a few more times, getting more and more frustrated with himself, no sound came. 

Dean took the blade and threw it away "It's ok. You'll learn" he said giving his brother a small hug to reassure him. His eyes suddenly lit up "I know something you can do" he grinned. 

Dean looked around looking for a few small stones. He picked a few up and handed a couple to Sam before smoothing out the soil just in front of them with a foot. He put one of the larger stones down and instructed Sam to watch "you need to hit that stone. If you do you'll get a point" he informed his brother. Dean carefully throw one of the smaller stones, aiming for the larger one and grinned when it bounced off "See, I get a point?" "Your turn Sammy". 

Sam looked at the small stones in his hand, Dean had taken one of his own and thrown it. He copied the gesture and was amazed when his own stone bounced off the larger one. Amazed he turned to Dean "That's it Sammy, I knew would be able to do it" he grinned. They carried on until all the stones had been thrown, then Dean picked them up and they threw them again.

Then he heard Sammy's stomach grumble. 

His own stomach sank. He'd have to leave his brother to go get some food because Sammy walked funny. His legs didn't straighten out properly. He figured that was because his brother was retarded. He'd heard his dad saying that about his brother more than once. He didn't know what retarded was exactly. When he'd asked his friends at school they'd laughed and said that meant his brother had problems. Why his dad didn't just say walk funny instead of retarded he didn't know. Being retarded meant that Dean wouldn't be able to take Sammy with him to the store. He'd need to run fast and he knew that Sammy wouldn't be able to keep up. 

Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the blanket where they sat down. He cleared his throat "I'm gonna have to go get some food Sammy. I won't be gone long. You're gonna have to stay here though, I'm sorry about that but I'll be back soon." 

He could tell that Sammy didn't really understand.

He tried again "I'm going to get food" he said before pausing looking carefully at his brother.

"You'll stay here" he said pointing to Sam and patting the ground.

"I have to go for food" he said pointing to himself and making a walking motion with his fingers.

He bit his lip, not sure that Sammy understood.

There wasn't any other way to do this. He stood up.

"I'll see you soon Sam" he said giving his brother a quick hug before picking up his empty school bag and setting off at a run.

Sam stared after his brother. 

Where had Dean gone.

He was suddenly very afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean steals some supplies and Sam doesn't know where his brother has gone.

Sam stood on shaky legs. It was hard for him to stand and to walk but he tried to follow where Dean had gone. 

Where had he gone?

Why had he left him?

What had he done wrong?

After a few moments he sank to his knees. His legs were in so much pain, unused to they were of bearing his weight. He looked down at them full of despair. He began hitting and scratching them as if they were the cause of his feelings. Silent tears flowed down his face as he felt the full weight of abandonment. Hungry, terrified and sore he didn't know what to do. 

He slowly crawled back to the clearing he'd been left in. He pulled the blanket over himself and hugged it for comfort as he sat rocking back and forth. 

What was he going to do?

The woods seemed much more terrifying than they had when Dean had been here. The sounds of the forest around him seemed much more menacing. Maybe dad would pop out and beat him with a stick again? He began to shiver from fear as his eyes darted around feeling extremely exposed where he sat.

When a snap of a twig startled him he jumped up, heart pounding. The man was here! He'd found him. He relaxed marginally when he saw a squirrel scurry past but glanced around again to make sure. He had to hide. Forcing himself to move on shaky legs he moved towards some bushes, not feeling the thorns tear at his exposed skin. He pushed his way into the middle then crouched down. He felt the warm trickle of urine against his feet and glanced down wriggling his toes against the feeling. His feet soon became muddy from the wet dirt and he drew a finger over one fascinated. Moving back a little he patted his hand in the small puddle his urine had left and watched as the wetness was absorbed into the soil. He picked up a little mud and squeezed it in his hand. The feel captivated him for a while. Scooping some more up he ran it over a leg and watched it change colour. 

Suddenly he heard his name and his head jerked up. He drew his blanket closer to himself and held his breath.

******  
Dean was lucky. After leaving the woods he'd only had to sprint for about ten minutes or so before he'd spotted a Walmart. He'd allowed himself the time to catch his breath and steady his shaking legs before quickly entering the store. He'd never been in a store as large as the one he was now in, but nether the less he soon adapted. He snatched up a basket deciding that putting the items he needed into his bag would be too risky, and quickly walked down the isles. He picked up a couple of bananas, some soft cheese, a small loaf of bread, some peanut butter, a carton of milk, a bottle of water, a carton of orange juice and a packet of Lucky Charms before pausing. The basket was already a little heavy and he figured that what he had would do them for a couple of days. He then quickly walked to the clothing isles and picked up some socks and a pair of shorts for his brother before turning to leave. Some magazines caught his eye and he picked up a couple, not bothering to properly glance at them and then sped towards the tills. 

He waited in line and put his things onto the conveyor belt and and tried to appear calm and confident. He quickly added the items to his bag as soon as the woman behind the till rang them up. He heaved a sigh of relief when everything fitted into his school bag. He quickly zipped it closed and put it on his back. The woman behind the till told him his total with a smile. 

Dean turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey! Come back here" he heard her shout.

His thudded outside narrowly missing a security guard and sprinted in the direction from here he'd came from. He heard a man shout after him but didn't risk glancing back. Crossing the street, narrowly missing oncoming cars and ignoring the honking he received from irate motorists he continued back to his brother. His breath was heaving and he felt lightheaded when he reached the forest edge. He glanced behind to make sure that he wasn't being followed. Seeing no one he opened his bag and took a few gulps of water. He bent over in pain as his tired empty stomach complained at the sudden appearance of water but quickly straightened himself up. 

He quickly walked to the clearing, allowing himself to walk in order to catch his breath a little.

His heart stopped.

Sam was gone.

The blanket was gone.

He panicked, dropping his bag as he twirled around looking frantically for his brother.

"Sam!"

No answer.

"Sam, where are you?"

No answer.

"Sam, it's me. It's Dean! Where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

Dean ran around panicking. Where was his brother.

He heard some rustling and a very dirty, scratched muddy Sam crawled out of some bushes.

"Hey!" he cried running to his brother, "What happened to you?"

Sam sat back on his heels as he looked up at Dean. He couldn't believe that his brother had come back. Where had he gone to? Why did he leave in the first place? He was so alone and scared.

He lifted a hand to Dean. Dean took it and lifted his brother up. He hugged him for a few seconds before looking him over. He took off his t-shirt and wet it with a little water from the bottle in his bag. He gently wiped away the worst of the mud and and took out the thorns. Finally he led his brother over to where he'd left him and sat down, exhausted.

"Sam buddy, I don't know what happened" he whispered hugging his brother close "But I needed to get us food. Look now we can eat" he said gesturing towards his school bag.

He drew out the soft cheese and showed it to Sam. Sam took the brightly coloured pot with a grin and held it in his hands. He tapped it, quickly looking at Dean to see whether it was ok to do so and then tapped it again. Dean suddenly understood that his brother didn't understand that cheese was inside. He took the pot back from Sam and lifted off the lid and peeled back the covering to reveal the creamy cheese inside. Sam's eyes lit up as his stomach growled.

"Hold on, eat it with bread" Dean said as he drew a slice of white bread from his bag. He broke a small piece of bread from the slice and scooped it into the cream cheese. He then handed it to Sammy. Sam put it in his mouth and sucked a few seconds before spitting it out. Only the bread was left and he mashed it between his fingers before putting it back into his mouth.

Then he let out the first sound that Dean could remember him hearing.

"Hmm."

"You like that Sammy? Here take some more" he said breaking another small piece of bread from the slice and scooping some cream cheese onto it. He then handed it to his brother and watched with a smile as Sam repeated what he'd just done.

Dean's stomach let out a loud rumble.

Sam's brow furrowed. He pointed towards Dean's stomach and, with a grin, dug into the school bag.

He drew out the bunch of bananas and looked at them perplexed. He hesitated a second before handing the bunch to Dean, pointing with his hand to Dean's stomach and mouth as he did so.

Dean was amazed. "You want me to eat a banana Sammy? Sure, but you need some too. The lady in the school canteen used to give me one for free. Said it'd make me big and strong. We can be big and strong together" Dean said with a grin as he pulled one of the bananas from the bunch and peeled it. He broke a bit off and handed it to Sam, who glanced at it before putting it into his mouth. Sam ran it around his mouth for a few seconds before he spat it out and mashed it in his hand.

"No Sammy, bananas are easy to chew" Dean said, breaking some off to show his brother. He put it into his mouth and chewed openly. "See? It's easy."

Sam put his bit of banana into his mouth and swallowed before putting his hand out for another piece. "Tha's my boy!" Dean exclaimed in happiness as he placed another small piece of banana onto his brothers hand.

Dean took another piece for himself and chewed it, mouth open, to show Sam. Sam managed to copy him and he let out another sound. A very quiet giggle. Quiet enough for Dean to barely hear. 

Dean grinned, "Great Sammy, now watch!"

He broke off another small amount of bread and fished around for the peanut butter. He opened the jar and squashed the bread into the it. He popped the piece of peanut covered bread into his mouth and, again, chewed with his mouth open. "See? You can eat bread." 

Dean broke off a slightly smaller piece of bread and smeared it into the peanut butter. "Here you go buddy" he grinned.

Sam gingerly took it and put it into his mouth. He tried to copy what Dean had just done as his heart raced. He had to swallow in a very small amount of time. That meant no chewing. Least not for more than a second or two. If he did the bad man would beat him with a stick. He didn't want that. He chewed as best he could, not used to the action as he glanced anxiously around.

"Hey, hey, buddy. Dad's not here. It's just me and you. Relax" Dean said gently rubbing his brothers back.

It worked, Sam was able to chew the tiny piece of bread enough to swallow without chocking. He looked at Dean, feeling proud.

"Way to go big guy!" Dean said proudly. He was proud of his brother. He was amazing.

"Now for something else".

He pulled the carton of orange juice from his bag and opened it. He drank a small mouthful before handing it to Sam. Sam seemed ok drinking the juice so he urged him to drink some more.

The continued eating a little bread either with banana or with peanut butter followed by juice until Sam shook his head. He wasn't hungry any more but he did feel something else. Something Dean had showed him.

He pointed frantically towards the tree an he stood on shaky legs. He walked a little strangely towards the tree, gesturing for Dean to follow. When Sam pointed his penis towards the tree, Dean suddenly cottoned on. He drew his out and pointed it. "Ready Sam" he said with joy.

Both brothers pointed at the tree and sprayed.

Dean fell into a fit of giggles afterwards. Aside the scare in the supermarket this was the best day he'd had in a long time. He needed a nap, and figured that his brother might need one too so he plucked out a pair of socks and the pair of shorts he's gotten and put them on his brother.

"Let's rest for a bit" he said pulling his brother close, wrapping the dirty, wet blanket around them both. He then picked out a magazine. Sam's eyes lit up. He pulled it from his brother's hands, only with a secondary glance that he'd done nothing wrong and started flipping through the pages.

"You do that Sammy. I'm tired. It's hard work being a dad" Dean said before he conked out. Sam flicked through the magazine until the end before he curled up into Dean's warmth.

He too fell asleep. Happier than he'd ever felt.

Ever.


End file.
